Tutoring
by Belle Melodie
Summary: Syaoran begins one-on-one tutoring lessons with Sakura for two hours every week. What will become of their blossoming feelings towards each other?


**TUTORING**

**Summary -** Syaoran begins one-on-one tutoring lessons with Sakura for two hours every week. What will become of their blossoming feelings towards each other?

**Disclaimer -** CLAMP owns

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The bell rang, signalling the end of a school-day. Doors banged open as streams of students poured out of classrooms, shouting above one another to hear each other above the noise of footsteps and chatter.

"Sakura! Tomoyo! Wait up!" Chiharu shouted, running to catch up with her friends.

Sakura smiled when she saw her friend, "Hi Chiharu, why are you in such a hurry?"

Chiharu halted in front of Sakura, bending over and panting heavily to catch her breath, "Do you two want to come to Twin-Bells with me? I need help picking a present."

Tomoyo inwardly smiled, giving Chiharu a knowing look, making her blush.

"Is it for a certain guy?" Sakura asked, smirking at her friend's uneasiness.

"Y-yeah… It's Yamazaki's birthday soon- Anyway! Can you two come and help me pick a present? Pleeease?"

"Sorry Chiharu, but I have choir practice and Sakura has maths tutoring. I'm sure Yamazaki will love anything that you make for him, so how about giving him some home-made cookies?" Tomoyo added wisely. She exchanged looks with Sakura, knowing that Yamazaki will love any food given to him. _Especially_ from Chiharu.

Chiharu thought for a moment and grinned, "That's a great idea Tomoyo, thanks! See you guys at school tomorrow."

After the girls had exchanged their goodbyes, Syaoran walked out of a nearby classroom, sighed heavily when he saw Sakura still lingering about and casually tapped her on the shoulder. She glanced up at him and smiled, "Hi Li-kun."

"Kinomoto, aren't you meant to be having some sort of tutoring after school?"

Sakura glanced at her watch. Her eyes widened and she screamed.

"HOE! I'm going to be late for tutoring, bye Tomoyo, Li!"

In her moment of panic, Sakura dropped her maths book. By the time Li had picked it up, Sakura was already out of sight.

"Guess you'll have to make an extra trip to return that to Sakura." Tomoyo suggested, smiling her knowing smile. Li blushed. He was going to be late for soccer practice.

_That girl is always such a klutz._

Sakura banged open the classroom door, panting heavily at the entrance. She had just made it in time. She waved to Ryuu, her maths tutor from the year above. Ryuu is in his third year of high school in Tomoeda High and will graduate in two month's time. He is not only her tutor, but the two have been friends since junior high.

"Hey Sakura," Ryuu greeted whilst waving back.

"Hi Matsui-sensei," Sakura teased. Ryuu laughed, then puts on a stern expression.

"I'll set you extra work if you don't stop calling me that."

"You're no fun, Matsui-sensei," Sakura pouted. He threatened her by pointing to a metre-tall pile of maths exercise books, making her sigh in defeat.

"Hai hai. Ryuu."

Finally pleased, Ryuu's face turned serious as he cleared his throat and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Now, we have to make sure your maths is up to scratch for the finals."

Sakura groaned. Ignoring her interruption, he continued.

"And also, this will be your second last lesson with me, because I will be preparing for my finals after that."

"So… I won't be able to see you again after these two weeks?" Sakura tentatively asked. She will dearly miss her old friend. Ryuu's face fell.

"Yeah, I won't see you in school at least. But we can meet up anytime," He winked, making Sakura giggle.

"Sure thing!" was her immediate reply.

So who's going to tutor her after Ryuu's gone?

"Who will tutor me until the finals?"

"About that… Your homeroom teacher will look for a stand-in and your tutoring lessons will continue after I'm away," Ryuu continued uncertainly. "Of course, I will make some recommendations to your teacher if I find someone suitab-."

The door slammed open, interrupting Ryuu in his speech.

"I can tutor her."

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoran's POV<strong>

**(Syoaran-kun3 KYAA~!)**

_After sprinting towards the direction Kinomoto went, I searched room a__fter room for where she may be, until I heard cheerful voices coming from room 623. I felt relieved, hearing that familiar chime-like laugh belonging to Kinomoto. I can just imagine her emerald eyes shining with amusement. I reached out to open the door, but my hand froze halfway after hearing a guy's voice._

"I'll set you extra work if you don't stop calling me that," spoke the unfamiliar voice.

"You're no fun, Matsui-sensei," came Kinomoto's voice_._ _Her voice made me shiver unexpectedly. It just sounds so sweet…_

_Wait. I did not just think that._

A pause.

"Hai, hai. Ryuu."

_So it'__s Ryuu Matsui, a third years that Kinomoto often hangs out with. She always says they're just friends, but most people think otherwise. _

_My teeth automatically clenched together. My blood boiled and I felt furious. For the first time, I __was afraid. I'm actually getting jealous over something like this?_

"Now, we have to make sure your maths is up to scratch for the finals."

_I inwardly snorted. Maths has never been her strong point._

"So… I won't be able to see you again after these two weeks?"

_It hurts to hear that tone of disappointment in her voice._

"Yeah, I won't see you in school at least. But we can meet up anytime."

"Sure thing!"

_Her quick answer was heart wrenching. I seriously need a cold shower__ to clear my head…_

"Who will tutor me until the finals?"

_Wait, why am I eavesdropping?_

"Of course, I will make some recommendations to your teacher if I find someone suitab-"

_I've heard enough. My hand acted on its own and wrenched the door open, slamming it hard against the wall. I was surprised at myself. It's unusual for me to act this violent, but right now, it seems everything is out of my control._

"I can tutor her."

_Anything to get him away from Kinomoto._

_Wait… whaaaat? What have I just gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Sakura's eyes widened at Li's sudden entrance.

"Li-kun…? What are you doing here?"

"Actually, I came to return your maths book. You dropped it on the way here. But… I'm offering to be your maths tutor if you need to find one." Li added hesitantly. Suddenly, his brilliant idea didn't seem so brilliant anymore.

"Oh that would be brilliant, Syaoran Li was it? I'll talk to your teacher about that." Ryuu stood up with his hand out for a formal hand-shake. Li's eyes suddenly shone with irritation and he took Ryuu's hand for a bone-crunching hand-shake, both using as much force as they can muster. The two exchanged glares before Ryuu turned around and smiled cheerily at Sakura.

"Sakura, this will be your new maths tutor from now on. Li, would you like to observe in this lesson?" Ryuu said, formally.

"No, sorry but I have soccer practice. Talk to you some other time."

"Bye Li!" Sakura shouted after his running form. He blushed from the attention, glad that he ran so she isn't there to witness his red face.

* * *

><p>Syaoran blindly sprinted down a couple of corridors before halting suddenly. He leaned his shoulder against a wall whilst catching his breath back. His face was hot from exertion and anger.<p>

Tomoyo walked around the corner, carrying a stack of music sheets.

"Syaoran!" she greeted. Syaoran's ears perked up, confused at Tomoyo's presence.

"Hey Daidouji, aren't you meant to be at choir practice?"

"And aren't you meant to be on the soccer field?" Syaoran looked away at that. Daidouji had a skill of reading people's thoughts and emotions. She'll probably figure out something's happened if he gave her any leads.

"Did something happen, Syaoran?"

_Uh oh, wrong move there._

Syaoran sighed in defeat, "I volunteered to be Kinomoto's maths tutor."

Tomoyo inquisitively raised and eyebrow, "For how long?"

"Indefinite."

She smiled, "Well, this will be a good chance for you and Sakura-chan to become closer."

Syaoran blushed furiously at that.

"W-what, do y-you mean?"

"Oh come on Li-kun, not everyone is as dense as Sakura-chan when it comes to these things-"

_She may be a little dense… but you're just unusually observant, Daidouji._

"-So you should take this great opportunity to tell Sakura-chan how you feel."

Syaoran thought through what Daidouji just told him.

"Wait… Daidouji, how long have you known?"

Tomoyo feigned innocence, "Known what?"

Syaoran groaned in frustration, "Quit teasing me, you know what I'm talking about."

"Since I sensed a change I your attitude towards Sakura-chan."

"Which was…?"

"Back when we were 12," Tomoyo smiled at that.

Syaoran froze. She had known since the beginning? Of course… He should've expected that of Tomoyo Daidouji.

Tomoyo rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Just think it through carefully and don't mess up, alright? I think you're perfect for Sakura-chan."

She walked away, feet tapping softly against the tiled flooring, leaving Syaoran in the aftermath of his shock.

* * *

><p>Syaoran had been nervous in his classes all day. For the first time, he answered a simple maths question wrongly, making his worried maths teacher hold him back after class to give him a lecture on how teenagers these days were sleep deprived, which he fully convinced himself was Syaoran's problem. He accidentally bumped into a first year and ended up dropping his lunch. Now he's furiously beating six eggs in Home Economics, wondering what was wrong with himself.<p>

After six hours of wandering around his lessons, feeling nervous as hell on the inside, but acting cool on the outside, Syaoran dragged himself to third floor, room 623 for his long dreaded hour-long tutoring lesson with Kinomoto. He pulled out the nearest chair and sat there, anticipating for _her_ arrival.

After around five minutes, Sakura finally made her appearance.

"Li-kun!" Sakura cheerily greeted him.

"Huh?" He answered unintelligibly.

"Umm… Li-kun?" Sakura tapped his shoulder hesitantly, making him jump.

"Oh! Kinomoto, you're here."

He then received a heart-warming smile.

"So what will we be working on today? Ryuu was always so harsh on me." Sakura complained whilst taking out all her books and a pen. Syaoran smiled at that.

"Well…" he averted his gaze to hide his developing blush.

"Hmm?" she leaned even closer to him. Then she looked down, fiddling about with her pen. "You know… You didn't have to give up your time like this."

Surprised and feeling a little dejected, Syaoran spun around, "What? Why? If Matsui can do it, then why can't I?"

"No, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Sakura hurriedly waved her hands about, trying to clear up the misunderstanding. "I just don't want to trouble you like this."

Syaoran smiled.

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm happy to tutor you anytime."

Sakura blushed, "Th-thanks Li-kun."

"It's Syaoran."

"Pardon?" Sakura looked up, slightly shocked at the suggestion.

"You know, since we're going to be spending quite a lot of time together, we should really get to know each other better. So it's alright if you call me Syaoran," he wondered where this sudden confidence boost came from.

"So it's… Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran blushed deeply. He liked the sound of that.

"Syaoran-kun?"

"Yes?"

"You can call me Sakura."

He smiled.

"Okay, Sakura."

* * *

><p>Any thoughts, suggestions, questions or comments?<p>

I know... the name Ryuu is so overused xD but I really like that name

Thanks for reading.


End file.
